Marcel Skye
"I just go wherever the wind takes me, it feels nice" Marcel Skye is a average teen boy with a love for rollerblading. His weapon of choice are a pair of High Velocity Dust Powered Razor Skates (HVDPRS) named Atmosphere's Edge. Appearance Marcel is a tall boy with long bright blue hair, brown skin, and very beautiful sky blue eyes. He is usually seen in a black long sleeved shirt, rollerskate pads, jeans, and his special shoes that have retractable Rollerblades. He's a little on the thin side, but he's quite toned. Personality He's a very kind boy, he's well liked among his peers, and he's quite relaxed. Marcel isn't much for words, but he does love to have fun. He and his cousin Azure quite good friends. At first his team didn't think he was serious enough for the role of leader, but when it came down to it Marcel excelled at commanding his team through their first mission. Marcel never runs from a fight, if challenged he will not hesitate to use the basic skills he mastered at Signal Academy to take down a troublemaker. Though he excels at combat he'd rather just talk things out like the gentle giant he is. Word on the street is that nobody has ever seen Marcel frown, even when he's in a fight. He never stops smiling, it's quite creepy. Marcel is a slight flirt when it comes to women, big or small. He's even been on a few dates here and there, but he has yet to find that one girl. History Marcel was raised with his cousin Azure's family due to his parents being KIA (Killed In Action) during a mission. He never got over his parents being killed so early in his life, but his cousin made the experience more bearable. He sees Azure as a brother instead of a cousin, they lived together, fought together, eaten together, and even learned how to rollerblade together. However only Marcel knows of Azure's rollerblading skills. At the age of 13 he managed to get into Signal Academy and graduated at 16. He quickly applied for Beacon with his cousin, to which they had both gained entrance. It was there that he met his new teammates and became leader of Team MAZE. Weapon Atmosphere's Edge was a weapon given to him by his Aunt. She saw that he loved to rollerblade, so she decided why not get him a rollerblade weapon. What's different about these rollerblades are that they're retractable. They appear as normal white shoes with blue lining, but when the button on the heel of the shoe is pressed his skates extend from the bottom. He tends to ride through the halls, and on the walls of Beacon, much to his classmate's dismay. In combat when Marcel gets serious he taps his button twice and his skates become razor sharp an d the small engine on the inside of his shoes runs. This engine runs off liquid dust and usually needs to be tuned up every couple of months. Abilities Swordplay- '''Although he rollerblades Marcel is actually quite the swordsman, although not that good, he's decent. When he and Azure were kids he and Marcel would practice with wooden sticks for hours as fun. '''Hand to Hand Combat Expert- '''Even without his skates he can easily bring his opponents into submission using the karate techniques he learned at Signal Academy. He spent years working to become more agile and building his endurance. '''Expert Rollerblader- You'll hardly ever see Marcel walking if there's enough space to blade he will ride till he finds a new place to skate. '''Edge Punisher-'''Marcel only has one attack that he uses only when he has no other option, the Edge Punisher. It's a wave of bright blue dust that's incredibly sharp. It tends to slice through enemies with no problem, he refuses to use it on a human though. Gallery Trivia *Marcel Skye was created on July 21 2013. *He was created by AzureMesoX *He's single ladies. xD Category:Fan Made Character Category:Pending Character